Dilemne
by ShamtheRipper
Summary: <html><head></head>Toutes mes excuses pour l'originalité du titre ! Mais il est celui que je jugeais le plus adapté étant donné que cette histoire est de base l'une de mes vieilles rédactions dont le thème premier était le dilemme. Un SakuIno plutôt soft, ce couple étant l'un de mes favoris pendant ma période Naruto. :3 I hope you'll like it ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et critiques</html>


Oh Sakura, que dois tu faire ?

Là bas, la guerre éclate, et tu ne peux rester ici. Mais pourrais-je laisser ma douce Ino seule, entre les mains de la mort ? Elle qui est tout pour moi, elle qui est tout ce qu'il me reste. Mais je dois répondre à mon engagement, ces braves ninjas ont besoin de mes soins, c'est mon devoir. Toute personne saine d'esprit aurait fait ce choix.

Le teint pâle, les yeux fiévreux, le corps immobile, mais comment aurais-je pu me douter que ma chère et tendre tomberait dans la maladie et souffrirait tant entre temps ? Que dois-je faire...

Partir sauver des vies en en laissant une derrière moi ? Et de loin la plus importante. Dois-je l'abandonner à cette obligation qui m'enchaîne ?

Au retour de la guerre, elle ne sera peut-être plus. Mais là-bas également, mes services sont attendus. Trop peu de ninjas médecins pour tant d'hommes meurtris. On a besoin de moi sur le front. Rester ici serait d'une telle ingratitude pour mon engagement envers mon village.

Et à quoi bon la maintenir en vie ? Je devrais me résoudre à accomplir mon devoir. Sa maladie semble plus complexe que ce que je pensai et je suis incapable de dire si je parviendrais à la sauver. Va t-elle mourir ?

Sans elle, je ne serais plus. Et offrir mes soins à l'armée serait probablement la dernière chose que je ferais. Alors pourquoi ne pas rester, à me battre pour sa guérison ? Pour elle je ferais tout, j'ai et je pourrais consacrer chaque minute de mon existence à lui chercher un remède. C'est une promesse que je lui ai fait. Abandonner si proche du but.. Après tant de recherches... Peu ont abouties, certes, mais j'ai la conviction que j'y suis presque. Je ne peux pas abandonner, pas maintenant...

Tu fais preuve de folie, Sakura ! Et pourtant tu veux la sauver, c'est tout ce qui t'importe.. C'est ta priorité. Mais ta priorité en tant que ninja médecin est tout autre.

Mon coeur m'oppresse, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Pourquoi ais-je à faire un tel choix ? Perdre tout ce que j'ai, ou déserter et en subir les conséquences ? J'ai toujours fait passer mon devoir en priorité mais là, la maladie et l'amour me font douter de ma raison. Sauver des vies ou sauver une vie ? Le choix serait plus simple sans mes obligations de médecin ou au contraire, sans nos sentiments réciproques.

En y réfléchissant bien, déserter la condamnerait car ils me retrouveront et je serais mise sous verrous, ou même exécutée et Ino sera perdue.. Car on ne doit pas rompre ses responsabilités.

C'est peine perdue.. Nous sommes condamnées. Je suis contrainte à choisir mon devoir à l'amour de ma vie, mais quoi que je décide, la fin sera la même pour nous deux. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Pour elle, j'aurais subi le peloton d'exécution, si seulement elle pouvait être sauvée, mais ce dilemme semble sans issue.

Ma décision est prise. Je fus heureuse. Heureuse de la merveilleuse vie que tu nous as offert. Grâce à toi, depuis notre rencontre, je suis guérie de tout mal, de ces peines qui me hantaient. J'avais promis d'à mon tour te soigner, mais le temps nous a manqué. Je suis désolée.

Demain dés l'aube, je partirais au front, sans regard en arrière. Je ne crois plus aux miracles, nous sommes perdues, mais je ne mourrais pas en lâche, pour elle comme pour moi c'est terminé alors autant user le temps qu'il me reste à sauver d'autres vies.

Je ne serais pas présente pour tes derniers instants, mais ne t'inquiète pas Ino, nous nous retrouverons au paradis.

Jamais je ne t'oublierai, tes yeux rieurs, nos sourires complices, nos étreintes sans fin... Merci.

_Suite à une triste lettre concernant sa compagne, Sakura s'éteint sur le front, lors une glaciale journée d'été._


End file.
